The First Snow
by ultimate stealth
Summary: In there final push to paradise, the pack finds themselves drifting apart: Cheza's death has rendered Kiba a deranged hound, leaving Tsume and Hige to pick up the pieces. With the nights growing longer, and Hige's conscience becoming more delusive, he cant help but reflect on the indifferent suffering he has caused his pack, wondering if they could ever forgive him.
1. Prologue

"Hige, is that you? Hige…"

Her body lay limps were shed fallen, Slumped against a rock like an old, tattered rag. I dragged my limbs and dumped myself beside her "yeah. I'm hear" her pale blue eyes were too weak to look for me. "Everything's all blurry" she wheezed,. "Will you stay with me?" with every breath her spine trembled as her ribs anchored deeper into her blood corrupted lungs. "Don't worry blue, I'm not going anywhere," I could feel her pulse slowing as I pressed my nose against her cheek, "I promised remember? I'll never leave you." In an attempt to salvage her warmth, I slumped myself closer and ruffled her fur in a loving but painful motion. "That feels, so nice.." her last breath crippled me. I clung to it tightly as it left her bedraggled corpse. It was all I had left. Blue had gone, and I intended to follow shortly after.


	2. Chapter 1

**chapter 1:**

Crimson tears fell from Jaguara's corpse. They grazed the mosque as she scraped the temple floor. "that's enough" warned Tsume as Kiba approached her again, bearing his fangs with merciless intent. "I said stop!" His voice was stern. Kiba snarled in complaint but quickly obeyed. His head twisted and twitched with delusion. Since Cheza's death, something had changed in him. I hoped I'd never see him so cold, so resentful.

His rustic claws screeched as he approached, with a stare that burned brighter than a prehistoric fire. His coat -once white- had been tarnished with blood. His merciless eyes gleamed with hatred. I watched him flick the guts from his teeth: striking his tongue against the edge of his jaw. Like serrated flint, blood sparked from between them, leaving his canines taint and raunchy.

After being chilled to the bone by Kiba's murderous conviction, it surprised me to witness his submissive bow to Tsume, who stood mighty and tall, unchanged by what he'd just seen. His eyes cast a disapproving shadow. The scar on his chest had been eclipsed between his cloudy Gray fur. His back was much darker, allowing all his shades to blend nicely into each other. In the moment of silence, he embraced the darkness. "I think we should go" he finally decided. Kiba nodded at once, and to my content, we quickly departed. I followed them closely as we fled Jaguara's keap. I refused to look back. There was so much left I didn't want to see. Kiba ran in front, were he knew I felt safest, and in front of him, lead authoritative Tsume, with Toboe whimpering closely at his flank.

No one spoke as we crossed the plains. I didn't mind, although I hated silence. As long as we were running, I could find something to listen to: my brittle paws as they pounded the darkness; Kiba's breath as he inhaled gently; Toboe's panting as he struggled to keep up-. These were familiar sounds to me; Familiar and comforting; although something was missing from our thunderous pout. The earth was our drum, but a gap in the beat left us dazed and stumbling. I listened closely for the sleek, gentle accents of my sensuous female, who ran beside me, but I knew she wasn't there… our skilful ensemble: still missing four paws; the paws that set the tempo; the paws that paced my breathless heart. Without blue my heart beats struggled. She was the only wolf I could run this fair for, and were ever she was now, I could feel her running too.

With thundering hearts, we raced on. Through the rusty plains which slowly gave way to temperate grassland. Long grass stroked at our heels as our paws were tended blooms of emerald moss. Tsume lifted his nose as we crossed a meadow embodied with flowers. Gentle white petals and centres of gold welcomed our strides. I glanced at Kiba as he tried not to squash them. if his fur was still white, I had no doubt he would look like one, Although the gold in his eyes could never be as gentle. With a scorching glare his eyes burned into my gaze. I turned away. Flinching in shame as his eyes bored into my skull.

We stopped at the stream Tsume's keen nose had lead us too. He encouraged us to drink, not intending to stay long. Unsurprisingly, Toboe had other plans. The scrawny red pup had nestled himself against a rock .His bedraggled fur heaved with exhaustion.

A sympathetic smile lifted my face as I stagger quickly towards the dimming stream. It ran shallow and slow-no deeper then paw-as it rippled silently between the sleeping grass. I peered into its softening depths at the cold yes that stared back before me. Everything they saw seemed dull. Unsightly. A sheen of sweat across my nose. Fur as brown as the dust I'd kicked up earlier. Swollen paws that begged no to be stood on. A neck that pined for the grasp of a noble? My chest felt bear without the leathery embrace. The collar had been removed, still no one would trust me. I surrendered my paws to the icy stream. They buckled and cracked as the water swirled beneath them. A refreshing drink ad a feeling of weightlessness left me unaware of a pear of approaching eyes.

"Do your paws still hurt?" came the words of the wise, glowing boldly against the darkening sky. I simply replied with "no, not really." then gritted my teeth as my pads wept and cracked.

"You don't have to lie if they are bruised quite bad, look at mine." Tsume's front left paw rose for inspection. Dark brown lines cross-crossed hiss pads like the surface if a rock that had been scraped at with wire. They were nothing like mine. Blood seeped through the scorching splits whilst the waters touch tried hard to soothe the burn. "I'd rather lie then slow you all down." I sense of cowardliness crippled my thoughts. By the state of my paws you would think I'd been fighting. These blistering scars were not from a courageous battle to the death, but by simply running away. Running from everything.

I decided to rest away from my pack on a blanket of grass to the right of Toboe. Far enough to not hear his snoring .I lowered my belly into the delicate weave. I'd been running for so long that rest seemed sacred. For no reason at all I turned my paws to the sky, locking my gaze with its indifferent sparkle. I hadn't seen something beautiful since I last saw blue's eyes. This mournful sky was a dark as her fur. If she were above me now,only her eyes would be visible. Two bright teal eyes glistening with light, like Shimmering pearls scattered across a blanket of navy blue. I gazed deeper into those pale blue eyes. Almost convincing myself she was there. A wind,her breath, whispering kindly 'is that you?... where are you Hige?' drowning in fatigue, I felt desperate to answer. "blue-" I began. But she let the darkness take me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I plunged boldly into the darkness. My lungs were seized by a thick green mist. "NO GET BACK!" I roared with fright, but my hope was shunned when I turned to escape. My path was blocked by heaving bodes. I froze in horror at the sight of my crippled pack. They were choking, drowning in an evergreen sea. They couldn't get up. They couldn't do anything."Hige! Get out" I heard Tsume cry. I ran to his aid but there was nothing I could do to help him. Tugging and pulling at his shivering coat, I encouraged him to howl, to pierce the poison. All that came was a raspy explosion of solidified lung. My eyes burned with merciful tears. I glanced at blue as she spluttered and coughed, locking my gaze with her definitive stare. I desperately tried to call her name. I had no voice. All that came was blood. I had to get out! How could I leave them? They would never forgive me for something so cold. I'd lead them straight into the claws of death and, because of there pride, none of them had run from it. Running from death. Could an alpha really do that? With a twist of the heels I fled like a coward, pining for the exit that flooded with light. I pushed past Kiba's incriminating breath as I staggered over Blue's shuddering corpse. The looming mist pushed down on my shoulders. I peered helplessly towards my only escape. With every breath the light grew dimmer. With every step it seemed further away.

I heaved forward into the promising light, through the tunnels exit and into the gaze of two deeply troubled eyes. 'Toboe' I gasped in delight. I sprung to my feet. It was only A DEAM. ;Are you ok?'Toboe whined from beneath his puzzled gaze 'you were crying a bit and I saw you moving around a lot'

I could understand why that that could spark a hint of concern, I had been told multiple times that when I sleep i'm as still as a rock. 'im ok. It was just a bad dream, that's all.' I swept the surrounding dusk with a gaze. A band of orange light burned against the horizon, scorching the silhouette of shrubs and trees against the reclining night. I flicked my gaze across the meadow until it settled on Kiba who had hunched hmself over a jagged gray rock. I watched as he sharpened his claws on the helpless stone, his muzzle lined with a psychotic grin as its surface shrieked and screeched in response. My attention was drawn back to toboe by a strong, luring scent. 'I see you've woken up' Tsume teased. I spun to attention at once, not wanting to provoke any further disapproval. 'yes I am. I needed the sleep, thank you for not waking me' I could feel myself groveling at his feet. The last thing I wanted was to appear disrespectful. I dropped my guard as his expression softened, to my surprise he did not seem angry that I had slept so long. In fact, he seemed grateful for my apology but did not display a forgiving posture 'Kiba and I have agreed you should rest. The pack needs a break from the run and I believe now is not a bad time to take one,' his voice gentler then Toboes exspression. My eyes flickered between his imposing scar and his soft gold gaze, 'Kiba and I are going to investigate the area of woods on the other side of the meadow' He passed his eyes to the right of the meadow,towards the woods that bordered the shallow bank of the stream. 'when are we leaving? I asked hesitantly. The position of a wolf is defined by their skill, and it was a demoralizing fact that, when it came to a hunt, even Toboe was better then me. Tsume begun to speak, but Kiba cut him short 'i want to eat, you're staying right hear.'

Tsume hushed Kiba with a dull hardened stare. Then he turned his attention back to me and Toboe, 'You will stay hear and wait with Toboe. Your paws are a mess. A few days rest should give them a chance to heal.' I winced at the reminder of the state of my tattered paws. I nodded silently, Kiba and Tsume were right. I was as useless as ever. I wouldn't be able to keep up with a moose let alone try to catch it. I was slow enough already without the extra pain. Still struck by Kiba's nerve, I almost choked on my breath at the reaction form Toboe.

'I don't want to stay! Why can I be useful to you and come and help!?' flinched as Tsume stepped foreword to pin his intense gaze in Toboe's flank 'you are staying hear' his voice was stern, like that of an inpatient father. Toboe's eyes melted in response to Tsume raising his voice.

'shut it, runt' Kiba snarled as he approached us,' the things we catch would smash your bones and use them as tooth picks.' Tsume's brow rose in response to the ludicrous comment as he sized Kiba up with another tough stare. I stood between them like a corpse, to afraid to make any sudden gesture. I decided to look straight down at my feet. Ears flat. Muzzle perpendicular to the soft ground. I listened to the soft beat of Tsume's paws as he stepped between Kiba and Toboe, His step was incredibly light for a wolf his size. I had no doubt that gave him a huge advantage when hunting and stalking large prey. 'you staying hear is exceptionally helpful' he began to soften his tone ' I need you to look after Hige while im not hear. Can you do that for me?' there was no response but I could feel Toboe nodding. I didn't want to look. Not while Kiba was right there..

'And when I come back we can go into the woods and try climbing up the trees.'

I herd the familiar swish of Toboe's tail. There was nothing he enjoyed more then playing games were he and Tsume made absolute fools of them selves. Sensing Kiba's growing inpatients, I felt Tsume's gaze brush past me onto the white wolf. 'we must go before the sun reaches the horizon.' I herd the ruffling of fur and thudding of strong paws against the charcoal ground. 'its about time' Kiba scoffed, and with an aggressive swish. He turned to tsume and followed. I breathed in there fading scents as they crossed the stream and left the meadow Only when they had entered the wood, I had the courage to lift up my head.

I shuffled towards the steam with a sigh. It ran like a purple vain underneath an algae skin I could have sworn was not there last night. Toboe followed close beside me like a mindless calf following its mother. The lightening grass felt damp to the touch. I took a moment to study the meadow again. The cream flowers awoke swiftly to the suns light. A ray of warmth glazed my face as I buried my paws deep into the strips of feathered grass. I sniffed the stream as it swirled and danced. Toboe copied at once, staring into its shallow depths in confusion. 'what are you looking at?' he asked with an inquisitive frown. I waited a moment before arnsering him as I was not entirely sure, 'that algae wasn't there when I bathed last night.' I knew he wouldn't know. He was fast sleep like a a baby. ''don't know..i wasn't awake.' he chuckled in surprise at how tired he must have been. I glanced down at the little red pup. He was quite broad, but exceptionally skinny. His tail shook the skin over his ribs as it swished. His hickory fur was thin enough to see the groves of his spine. As well as being under weight he did not seem to behave like a typical pup: he never wanted to play and spent a lot of time on his own, unless tsume was near. The two of them would tussle around and make fools of each other. As the alpha tsume would put him in his place but always stood up for the pup, although, toboes cowardly posture didn't help much whenever kiba approached, who tormented both of us.

I stepped into the warming water to bathe. I had never been left alone before with toboe..what was I supposto do? Babysit the pup. 'perhaps you should wash..make the most of our time not' running.' toboe chirped in delight as he jumped at the stream, creating the most magnificent splash for such a small amount of water. I jumped at the shower of crystal droplets cascading from his fur as he splashed away and shook his tail at me. 'stop' I protested as he pulled himself high enough to bite and tug at my ears. 'bath time is fun! Don't such a sore tooth!' I tried to object but could not hold back my laughter when I flicked my head and tossed him over my back into the water again. He tried to bite my paws as I splashed. It was a pathetic fight but at least he was getting a wash. He reached for my ears as as I nussled his flank, being careful not to splash too much water into those gentle honey eyes. For a moment we shared a gaze. I had never seen such a ticklish stare, with his display of happiness clearer then my own sight.

There was something strange about this moment. I could have sworn we had done something like this before, only not in a stream. I dug deeper into my distant memories until I found another moment with considerable likeness. I briefly recalled a moment like this, playing in a fountain of water with toboe and tsume. Cheza was there and so was kiba. I reenacted the sigh of relief I had given that day we came to the water. The beautiful flower maiden had begun to wilt as we traveled through a ghostly wood that had so water or sunlight. I remembered kibas authoritative role: how he lead us through the tangling trees: how he carried cheza despite his fatigue:how he boldly entered the cave in search of her water. That was the kiba we all knew and loved. Were had he gone?

I was pulled from my thoughts toboes weight. The little devil had wriggled free of my grasp and pulled me down onto my flank beside him. 'I win!' he cheered as he darted up the bank and into the grass. At least he had washed. An amused smirk lifted the corners of my mouth as my eyes followed the ball of red fuzz. I shook my coat as I plodded after him. 'now how am I suppose get respectably dry before the others get back!?' I barked, but My anger was instantly diffused when he dropped his chest to the floor in a childish, playful arch, 'I don't know, but I bet you cant catch me!' with a swish of his heels, the young wolf darted over the steam towards and into the nabouring wood. 'STOP!' I howled. stumbling back into the stream, a rush of heat coursed through my legs as I braced them for running. I dived into the thick green mist, desperately trying not to lose sight of the im. 'TOBOE STOP!' I squinted through the imposing trees, trying to decipher which direction toboe would go next. I caught a glimpse of his tail as it swished to the length, but my heart pounded faster then my paws could chase it. Twigs and leaves clawed my face as I barged my way through a bush. We entered a stretch of Prickly pines. My shoulders heaved as I choked on the scent. Fatigue pressed hard on my heels. With a sharpened breath I panted on Ignoring the pain as my paws teared and cracked beneath me. With every stride the light grew dimmer. With every stride he seemed further away.

Toboe had lead me deep into the heart of the wood. I broke my chase and ground too a halt, taking a moment to listen for his beating paws. I had lost his scent in the labyrinth of pine and It was too dark to distinguish between their trunks and his fur. My stomach folded in on itself, my vision reduced by a ghostly haze. It lingered mist the crimson pine, daring not to disturb the remains of there sleeping canopy. branches of bone creaked in the mist, there fingertips clung to the cloth like stems of dark, bedraggled leaves. Everything was silent. Nothing dared to move. I took a slow, hesitant step, as an alluring scent broke free from the potent pine;I trembled at the essence of blood. The scent of death. A freshly bled corpse? Something whispered through the pine. A male breath to low for toboe. My eyes darted across the pines. There was no were to run, but everywhere to hide. I stepped foreword again into the dark, wishing I could conform to the deception of my own sight. My ears detected the scratching of claws against the floor.

A silent tail brushed my flank..each strand of fur tingled with anxiety. I could feel it circling in the dark, amongst the trees, closing in on its next kill. I stood sentiel on pine needle teeth, choking on the stench of my own fear. I could taste its breath it crept through the shadows. I peered into the stagnant darkness, were everything had frozen and nothing dared to move.

My gaze was met by an impulsion of fangs. its prehistoric eyes ignited my fur in a flash of gold and white. My heart threw itself in to my lungs as its blood-lust expression emerged from the pine. It slammed into my chest with a breathtaking force, clamping my throat with its denticulate jaw, but were was the pain? Should I be dead yet?My body trembled beneath the weight as I pleaded my attacker to retract his iron claws.

'KIBA GET OFF!' yelled the voice an aggressive Tsume. I was freed at once. Was he my attacker? The silence was broken with an anxious sigh and the intimidate stomping of four furious paws. 'what the hell are you trying to do!? dose he look like a moose!'

'well hes certainly fat enough.'. Kiba exclaimed as he flicked a tuft of my fur with his paw.

The remark made me whimper in shame. They argued on as I rose to my feet, hoping tsume wouldn't ask about Toboe. 'were the hell is my runt? What are you doing in hear anyway!'

Tsume turned to me in an angry wrath.. it surprised me that he hadn't lashed out. He told us to stay in the meadow and wait but we had clearly disobeyed him. He pined me back to the ground with his intense yellow gaze. I knew if I wanted to live I'd have to talk. Quick.

'It wasn't my fault' was the worse way to start it 'we were playing in the stream and then he just ran off.'

'and were is he now? Let me guess; you don't know'' that was the first time Tsume had ever cut an explanation short. It was the first time He didn't have time for it. His icy exspression turned to a stone as he threw back his head in a thundering howl. Deepening notes crushed the sky the as his chest shook the earth beneath him. This was Tsume's signaling howl, which was swiftly accompanied by a young, distressful response. Tsume bolted through the crowded pines, into the darkness to search for Toboe. It took me a moment to realize I was alone. I caught a flash of white as Kiba followed.

By the time Id made my way back to the stream, I'd been bittern and scratched by everything that moved. The muscles in my legs ached with fatigue as they dragged the weight of my cold brittle paws. They were met by the steams soothing kiss and cushioned by the grass each time I stumbled. When my legs were convinced they could harry me no further, they toppled me onto a patch of spiky moss. The pain was nothing compared to my paws. I refused to acknowledge there petty abuse, cursing and damning me for being a heavy weight. My attention was held by the blood from my neck. A congealed semi circle of red fur outlined the spot were kiba had throttled me. The brief thought tickled my spine. If Toboe were there, he would have been equally petrified! Were ever he was. My eyes continuously scanned between the trees until they caught sight of a whimpering Toboe. His helpless whines chilled my spine as he limped for the stream in the safety of Tsume's shadow. Tsume walked with an open jaw,hanging his tongue limply between his two bottom fangs. Blood slowly oozed from his lacerated gums, which were littered with lengths of serrated wire that had tangled there selves between his teeth. Kiba followed close behind, dragging the remains of a mangled carcass. His jaw bowed and cracked under its weight as he tugged it across the meadow by one of its antlers. The other scraped away at the grass, gouging a trail of thick,jagged scars.

My nostrils flared at the sight of the ragged flesh. I couldn't remember the last time anyone made a kill so huge! Any time before now I would have argued that he wasn't strong enough to tackle such a mighty machine alone, but after being on the receiving end of his fangs, I dared not question his capability in respect of his strength.


End file.
